


Abandon

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deja Vu, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: There's always one.Everyone know it.And everyone avoids it.Some have history with it.And everyone knows history tends to repeat itself.





	1. Old Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have never written real person fan fiction before. Sure, I've written about fictional characters but not living, breathing people. So sorry if the characterization is a little lackluster, especially on more minor characters like Wade and Bob. I don't watch them as much. 
> 
> And yes, I know I tagged Septiplier in this. But it isn't really going to be the main focus. It's probably closer to what their relationship is in real life than fanonically. Is that even a word? I don't think it is. Either way, you know my point. 
> 
> Last thing quick, this book is going to be 3rd person limited, switching between Jack and Mark. Typically Jack will be before the break, while Mark will be after. Unless I specify otherwise in the authors note, which I'll try to do before every update. Also, they're high schoolers (because I can't relate to anything else), no specific location is given for a reason, and the guys have played with each other but have never actually seen each other's faces. Sorry if this was long. Now enjoy Abandon.

The first time he saw it, Jack almost missed it because he was too focused on his shoes. Sure he wasn't very interested in shoes, but at least they were better to focus on the bigger thing. Better than facing the fact that he was starting a new school partway through the new school year in a new town on an entirely new continent. So, it was either face that or focus on his shoes as he walked.

He doesn't remember what made him look up and turn his head. But when he did, it was very hard to miss. The place was a little ways away and looked like some kind of kids entertainment joint, with a checkerboard front and purple canopies protruding outward. It was hard to pick out even those details, however, as it was clear the building had suffered extensive fire damage. The windows were boarded up, and caution tape littered the ground by the door. However, what stood out clear to Jack was the big untouched sign in the middle.

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria** _

The name sounded familiar, in a way. But he wasn't sure how he did. It's must be one of those American stories that made headlines, but it wasn't something that was that important to him. He never paid much attention to news that much anyways, unless it really pertains to him. Call it self-centered, but there are plenty of other people who do it too.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Jack turned to see a much taller brown haired man behind him. He looked about his age, despite the fact that he was clearly over 6ft and starting to grow a beard.

"Yeah." He replied, turning away from the Pizzeria. "What gave it away?"

"Your curiosity. About that." He pointed to the Pizzeria. "The rumors are enough to scare someone from that place."

"What happened?" Jack asked, simultaneously wanting more information and for the guy to keep talking. Something about his voice sounded familiar to Jack, but he just ... couldn't place it.

"Nobody knows for sure. All anyone knows is that some horrific incident got the place closed down. Something referred to as 'The Bite of '87.'" Jack felt something start to gather in the back of his throat.

"That's ... comforting." He managed to say after some time, finally managing to walk away from the ruins of the old Freddy Fazbear's. "First day and already more scared then when I left. And I'm not even at the school yet!"

"Hopefully it gets better, Jack." Jack stopped, and the other boy turned around. "What did I say?" He was silent for a moment.

"How t'fuck do you know my name?!?" This resulted in the other one starting to laugh. "What's so funny? Well, what's your name, first of all?"

"Jack, it's Wade."

The Irishman had to do a double take. "Wade?!" He nodded. "Man, I didn't realize you lived here."

"I didn't realize you were moving."

"Like that would change anything." Jack retorted. "Hey, are Mark and Bob here too?"

Wade nodded. "They're probably waiting for me at school."

"Well, this day is looking up after all." Jack commented to himself, picking up the pace so he could keep up with Wade.

~•~

When Mark finally saw Wade walking down the hallway, he didn't expect him to chatting with what looked like a new kid. He was shorter, even shorter than Mark, with faded green hair in the front. He wore a gray shirt on, with the word Berlin centered in a black box. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing a tattoo on his right arm. Mark couldn't make out the details of the tattoo.

"Hey Bob," He asked, jabbing his friend in the side. "You recognize the kid Wade's talking to?"

"I have as much of an idea as you do, man." Mark glanced back at the two as the green haired boy nodded to something Wade said as they approached.

"Hey guys." Wade said, but Mark was still fixated on the new kid.

"Uh ... Wade, who's ..?" He didn't get to finish the question, as the boy wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. "Wade?!"

"It's so good to finally meet you in person." The new boy finally said, his words laced in an Irish accent oh so familiar to Mark. He pushed back as he to take in the familiar, yet all too alien, boy in front of him.

"Jack?" He finally managed to get out, and Jack nodded. Now it was his turn to embrace the Irishman into a hug. They were there for what felt like hours until someone brought their attention back to the real world with a cough. It was probably Bob.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, guys." Bob interjected. "But we've got to get to class."

"Right, sorry." Mark murmured, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to follow you guys, because I have no idea where I'm going." Jack stated while fished what Mark was his schedule out of his jean's pocket. "Anyone going close to ... D209?"

"Me." Bob said, and the four boys proceeded to navigate through the hallways toward their 1st period classes.

"So, Wade." Mark finally asked. "How did you find out Jack lived here now?"

"I didn't recognize him. Plus he was staring at the old Freddy's building when I saw him." Mark stopped, making the others stop as well and turn their heads toward him.

"You okay?" Jack asked. He wasn't. His palms were sweaty, his breathing was becoming uneven, and he started to feel like he was going to fall down. No, in no extent of the term was Mark okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark lied. Jack glared at him, while Bob and Wade shared a look of acknowledgement. Mark knew he was terrible liar, and his friends knew it too. "Just give me a minute, okay guys."

"Okay, Mark." Wade said, although his voice was weary as the headed up the nearest staircase. Mark took that time to lean against the lockers and try to get his breathing even. Sure, he was glad Jack was here. Jack was one of his best friends.

Problem was, this was exactly how it started before.

~•~

**_"You ever curious what's inside there, Mark?"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_"Not even a little?"_ **

**_"I said no."_ **


	2. Ones to Find and Keep

"You ever curious what's inside there, Mark?"

"No." Mark responded sharply, the words barely off of Jack's lips. The boys were heading to school and were walking together after Mark had busted Jack for playing video games for so longer than he should have. And naturally, they had to pass Freddy Fazbear's coming from Jack's. Mark had wanted to avoid it, and Jack had simply assumed it was the rumors that drove his friend away from the place. Now he speculated it was something else.

"Not even a little?" Jack pressed, hoping his friend would open up about it. Instead, he got an awkward silence.

"I said no." Mark finally responded, walking away from the restaurant and Jack. Jack who, as he jogged to keep up with him, was even more curious about what exactly made Mark seem on edge. "It's just an abandon building, Jack. Nothing special about it."

"That's not what Wade told me." Jack stated. "Something happened there."

"Well then Wade's a fucking liar. Nothing happened in that place."

"Then why do I recognize the name, Mark?" That seemed to shut his friend up. "I wouldn't know that name if something didn't happened."

Mark remained silent, leaving Jack to his own thoughts. His friend was acting weirder than normal, ever since Wade mentioned Freddy's. Something about that place seemed to put Mark on edge, and make him dodge all his questions. Jack wanted to know about that place, but there was no way Mark was going to give him any of the answers.

"What's got you so worked up about that place anyways?" Mark finally asked when they were almost at the school.

"Curiosity, I guess. It's just ... one of those things I can't get out of my head." Jack admitted. "Because I swear to god, Mark, I've heard the name Freddy Fazbear's before."

"They have Freddy's in Ireland?"

"No." He said, turning his head once more toward the general direction he assumed the restaurant was. Jack had a terrible sense of direction. "That's what concerns me."

~•~

Mark caught Jack in the school library looking for old history books. He knew what his friend was doing. Jack was trying to find one on local history. More specifically, he wanted to find one detailing about what happened at Freddy Fazbear's.

"They're useless." Mark said rather loudly, which startled Jack. He didn't loose his balance on the stool he stood on, but he did manage to get the loose book from his hand dropped on his head.

"I'm okay." Jack stated, probably for the need to. Mark ignored it.

"There's nothing in those books that's going to tell you about what happened." Jack remained silent, still combing through book titles in the hope to find something useful. Mark sighed. He knew that even if Jack combed through the entire library like he had, there was no books that had anything to do with Freddy Fazbear's. He just didn't want Jack to waste an entire day on a wild goose chase.

"Maybe there's something about it in the papers." He heard Jack mutter. He looked straight at Mark. "Do they have old papers in the library here or do I have to go to the public library?"

"Did Wade bring up the Bite of '87 yesterday?" Mark said, dodging the question Jack had actually asked. Wade always brought up the Bite of '87. Well, Mark couldn't say that per say, but he did bring it up the last time. "Is that what's got you on this pointless adventure? Because if it is, I could always ..."

"No." Jack interrupted. "I mean, yes in the sense that Wade told me about the Bite of '87. But that's not why I remember."

Mark started to tense. Did Jack know what about what happened? No, he couldn't have. The story didn't make even make local headlines, let alone international ones. He was the only person left who truly knew the details. Not that many people knew them anyways.

"You sure it wasn't that?" Mark asked, wanting to double check before assuming things. Jack turned to face Mark, his blue eyes locking with Mark's brown ones.

"I was born in 1990, Mark. Even if it did make the papers, by the time I was old enough it would have brushed under the rug."

"Yeah, I guess." Mark said, although he felt his nerves running rampant throughout him. He was worried and scared and what felt like hundreds of other emotions at once.

Because if Jack had a feeling about it, then who else knew?

~•~

**"Hello?"**

**"It's me, Mark. Now help me open this goddamn door, you ass."**

**"I can't. It's locked."**

**"What am I supposed to do then?"**


	3. Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, an update. Unfortunately, this is Chapter 3. I don't know why, but there's something about Chapter 3 that wants me to turn everything on it's head.
> 
> Reminder: The years included in the FNAF timeline discussed in Jack's POV are not confirmed canon.

For Jack, the familiarity was calmly playing video games with Mark, Bob and Wade. Well, as calm as it could be when Mark is shouting into your headphones because he got stuck with the cube, again.

"Hey, look at that, we all suck." Jack commented, looking at the high scores he and his friends had at the end of the game. Nobody had a score under 120.

"Yeah, that's true." Mark agreed.

"While I do agree with that statement, I think we all should look at the time." Bob commented. Jack glanced at the clock next to him, finally corrected to the right time zone. 11:29 PM.

"Oh, shit, it's that late already?" Wade said, a thought running through Jack's head as well.

"Yeah, I better start getting my stuff packed up here. The cafe closes in about a half an' hour." Mark stated.

"Hey, when are you going to get that wifi problem fixed at your house?" Bob asked.

"My stepmom said that it was most likely going to be up by next week."

"And is that code for you're going to be stuck playing Prop Hunt in Starbucks for another 2 months?" Wade questioned.

"Exactly." Mark said. The four of them exchanged farewells shortly after as Mark had to end the Skype call. Now, alone without the sounds of his friends laughing in his ear, he was left to dwell on his own thoughts.

The first thing that popped into his head was Freddy's. Whenever he asked, almost everyone he asked would ignore him and change the subject. The people who would talk about the supposed haunted pizzeria would only give him vague answers or theories. There were even several dozen websites he found with hundreds of people as clueless as he was to what actually happened. However, most people had never seen the place, and those who have have never been inside. Jack figured he should change that. He glanced at the clock.

11:43 PM. He had enough time.

He slipped a black sweatshirt he barely wore over his pixelated Rick and Morty t-shirt. He slipped on his converses and was out the door not two minutes later with only a flashlight and his phone. Throwing up his hood to conceal his green hair, he started walking. Freddy's was only a 10 minute walk from Jack's house, and he used that time to go over what he had already found out about the abandon kids joint.

The name Fredbear had been around since 1963, when Fredbear Family Diner opened in a small town in Oregon. It was later sold off in the early 70's and the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened up soon after. The place enjoyed some popularity, but was later closed for an unspecified reason in 1983. A second location was opened up 3 years later, but closed after a year due to the infamous Bite of '87. The third location that opened up in '93 lasted even shorter, only a couple a weeks, before its unfortunate shutdown. Then about 5 years ago, some person tried to open up a horror attraction around the restaurant in one its former locations. This was the one closest to Jack. The demand for it was high, but unfortunately it was burnt down due to faulty wiring. From that point, the history tends to stray away from concrete and move more toward the supernatural and the speculation.

"Don't."

A voice broke through his thoughts, and Jack came down from the clouds to take a good look at his surroundings. He was at Freddy's, his hand already on the door handle ready to open it. He turned his head, just enough to see Mark standing behind him. His backpack filled with his computer was slung across his right shoulder and he wore a look that Jack couldn't quite place right away. It was something of a mix between confusion, worry, and ... recollection? He wasn't sure. But figuring out Mark wasn't at the top of Jack's priority list. Figuring out this restaurant was. He leaned back, continuing to hold onto the handle as the door gave no give. He had to push it open then. He stole another glance at his watch.

11:59 PM

"I said don't." Mark repeated. Jack refused to look at his friend, knowing he'd only feel guilt over his decision.

"I'm sorry, Mark." He said, looking his friend in the eyes this time. "But I need to know." Jack didn't wait for Mark to respond, but simply pushed open the door and went inside the lobby.

The place was dark. Water dripped through the ceiling, landing in puddles surrounded by dust and cobwebs. Jack pulled out his phone, and was about to turn on the flashlight when Mark started banging on the door behind him. Jack turned, and saw the panicked expression on his friend's face. He couldn't hear Mark, but it looked like he was mouthing something along the lines of 'Get out of there!' Jack walked over to the door, ready to pull it open and tell his friend off. He grabbed the handle and pulled.

It didn't give.

~•~

There was familiarity in the way his friend's face morphed from one of annoyance to one of panic. There was familiarity in his steps as he took two away from the door. The entire situation had a sense of familiarity to it.

And that scared Mark beyond belief.

He felt his phone, the only thing on him now, vibrate in his pocket. He saw Jack have his own phone up to his ear, no doubt. Never braking eye contact, Mark answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Mark." Jack said into the line, his Irish accent coming out even more than usual. "Now help me open this goddamn door, you ass." Mark didn't move.

"I can't. It's locked."

"Bullshit. You didn't even try." Jack's words were getting louder. Mark shivered, trying to not reveal anymore details than he needed to.

"I don't need to." He responded, trying to keep his voice level and calm. "I've been in this situation before to know that those doors aren't budging."

Jack blinked. "We'll then, if Mark knows it all, what's next?"

"Survive." He replied honestly.

"Really? The best piece of advice you're going to give me is to survive? I'm not in the fucking Hunger Games, Mark." Mark made his way to the door, slamming his fist against the door above his head. Jack jumped back.

"No, you're not." Mark responded honestly. "You're in something much more dangerous and much more real. Trust me when I say I know." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Just ... listen to the guy on the phone, and six hours will be done before you know it."

"6 hours?!" Jack exclaimed, slamming his own palm against the door. Mark didn't even flinch. "You think I'm going survive in here for six hours?!"

"You'll be fine, Jack." Mark tried to reassure him, but like last time it wasn't very effective. "See you in six hours."

"Don't you han.." Jack started, but Mark had already ended the call. He pocketed his phone, watching Jack as he pounded at the door. Mark turned his back on his friend, the one probably screaming Mark's name until his voice got hoarse. He grabbed his backpack from the grass where he dropped it, and headed back home.

Mark didn't look back. That was his mistake last time.

~•~

**_"Hey, Mark, what's up?"_ **

**_"Hey, um, do you mind brightening up the GIF he posted. You know the one."_ **

**_"Why?"_ **

**_"I don't know. I just ... feel there's something more to it."_ **


	4. The Test Starts Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ... SO sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. I really should have and that's my fault. I Fandom hop a lot, so when I get obsessed with one thing I almost completely loose interest in the other thing. And recently I've been straying away from Jack and Mark and watching more Vanoss and those guys and then Muselk and Overwatch in general. 
> 
> But then just one comment, just one, is enough to give me and any other writer motivation to just keep on writing. And I forgot about how much I have planned for this story. Like those quotes at the bottom. And why Mark seems so ... cryptic. All will be explained, and now maybe writing will help me out of this little writers block I've been having. 
> 
> Also, I stole a lot of Jack's dialogue from his play through of the original FNAF. So, enjoy what I assume to be a long chapter that I churned out at like 2:30 in the morning. And I don't have Twitter, so sorry if Mark's part is a little inaccurate.

The phone started ringing as soon as Jack entered the office. The place had a desk in the middle with a mouse and number pad by one of those swivel chairs. There was another one with knick knacks and monitors. Posters promoting the place and children's drawings lay on several of the wall. The ones that weren't peeling off at least.

"What is goin' on?" He wondered aloud as he sat down on the swivel chair. Jack clicked on the mouse, and instantly one of the monitors popped on. He hit a number on the pad and the camera switched POV's to another area. Another click and the camera was off. "Why am I doing this?"

" _Hello? Hello, hello?_ " The phone, which seemingly answered itself, by the way, asked. Jack didn't respond to this 'Phone Guy.' " _I ... uh, wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Kay, thanks." Jack mumbled as he went on circles on the spiny chair. This guy was boring as all hell.

" _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ "

"Right." Jack nodded, despite nobody being in the room. It was then Jack noticed the switches on the side by the two entrances to the door. One was red and read Door, the other white and read Light. "Can't believe this message and that phone survived all these years."

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ "

"Hold on. I can possible DIE hear?!??!" Jack became slightly more panicked, but regardless of it the message continued.

" _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, ..._ "

"Yeah, it does."

" _..., but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?_ "

"Quirky? Please, explain that bit a little more? Maybe, no?"

" _No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ " Jack laughed a little at that line. At least the guy on the other end was at least relatable in some way.

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._ "

"These things come to life?!" He exclaimed, checking on the camera's again. He pressed 1, and the 3 animatronics were still in their places as when he came in. "That is not good."

" _Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._ "

"Like Wade mentioned ..." He muttered.

" _Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ " Jack swallowed what little spit he had in his mouth. " _Uh, now concerning your safety, ..._ "

"Yes, the important bit." Jack excitedly shouted. "Tell me how I'm going survive the night and be perfectly fine in the mornin'."

" _The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on._ "

"So the animals are coming to kill me?" No response as usual.

" _Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area._ "

"Can you stop talking?" Jack whined.

" _So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ "

"So, the animals are going to come to life and they're going to turn me into an animal?" Jack chuckled nervously, trying to relieve his nerves. It wasn't working.

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ "

"Power. Power ... Power ... Aha!!" A little green battery light sat near the number pad. The battery symbol was about 3/4 filled and the number above read 72%. He glanced at his phone, which read 2:00 am. "Right, I only have to survive 4 more hours of ... whatever this place is going to throw at me."

Jack took a deep breath. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

~•~

Mark felt guilty. He always did when he did these kinds of deals. Then again, he's done this kind of routine before. It's nothing new to him. Yet his mind was running a million an hour about a thousand different things, most of which were subtopics of just two. He just ... needed to get his mind off of him. And Jack. Getting his mind off of both of them would be helpful.

Music wasn't helping. It was just background noise at this point. His mind kept wandering away from the lyrics and toward the issue at hand. And that was Jack. He couldn't play video games. Wade and Bob would ask about Jack if they queued up together, and really any game in general would remind him of the green haired Irishman.

Mark opened his phone and sighed. He knew he was going to have to look on Twitter eventually. Might as well get it out of the way so he could maybe actually get sleep.

75% of his feed had now become chatter and theories about the gif. Of course it would be up this soon. He went to the source of it, which was a mysterious account called ThePurpleGuy. There, his first posting in months, was a gif of Jack. His eyes were full of determination and fear simultaneously. Fingers gripped the desk in front of him and he glanced down at it. The eyes behind him went wide before the whole room when into darkness for two seconds.

Shivers rode themselves down Mark's spine as he watched the 6 second clip on repeat. He thought this would maybe help but it only brought up more painful memories. It was so similar but yet so different at the same time. He rushed to close Twitter, almost knocking his phone away from it lay on the table in his rush. He breathed, trying to calm down before picking up the phone once more.

It rang. Once. Twice. Thr...

"Hey, Mark, what's up?" Mat's cheery voice rang through the phone. Mark was somewhat jealous of the fact that he could be during a time like this. Then again, he was the only one with the full story. Bob and Wade didn't even know.

"Hey, um, do you mind brightening up the GIF he posted? You know the one." Mark asked, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Already done and sent to your email." He replied. "But there was this thing that I noticed that I figured I'd ask you." Mark remained silent, which he assumed Mat took as a cue to continue. "The time stamp at the beginning of the GIF said 5:59:49. That's several hours in the future."

"Thanks for the GIF, Mat." He replied after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I'll see you at school."

"Wait, Mark! I ne..." Mark hung up on Mat, and went on his computer to find the email in his inbox from Mat. He felt guilty about this too; denying Mat answers when he's done more than anyone else to help with this mystery. But it was his burden, his fault, to bear alone. He couldn't ask anyone else to do that. Mark closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose before opening them and the GIF.

The last two seconds showed Jack scared at the fact that he'd run out of power. But what Mark looked for was the words behind Jack. And there they were, big and black and inconspicuous unless you knew what you were looking for.

 _ANY DAY NOW_.

~•~

**_"Didn't you just say the stuff in there was trying to kill you?"_ **

**_"You don't understand, Mark. You weren't there. It's just ... a huge game. And I'm not out of lives yet."_ **

**_"You're crazy!!"_ **

**_"I'm going back and you're not changing my mind."_ **


End file.
